The Fire's Insomnia
by Servant of Fire
Summary: The fourth of the "Songs of Fire". A look at the state of Katniss' soul after the Rebellion, and the huge debt the Capitol owes the people of Panem.


**The Fire's Insomnia~**

**This is the fourth of the "Songs of Fire".The third is called "Dieu Me Pardonne(God Forgive Me) and is in the Sherlock Holmes category, the second is called "The Lament for the Sammauth Naur" and is in the Lord of the Rings category, and the first is called "To End in Fire" and is in the Sherlock category on this sight.**

**Look these above up at your own leisure, and at the delight of your humble Tennessean author.:)**

_All she wants is sleep,_

_Now that it's all over, _

_And the West is won and lost,_

_And the grave is full to brim,_

_With children's bones,_

_But when she sleeps, then come the dreams,_

_~Dreams of ashes, and of pits,_

_Filled with all the ones she knew and loved,_

_And now they've all turned on her,_

_As if she was the one,_

_As if she was the one who started the war,_

_Well,actually, she was,_

_But really she was the sacrifice,_

_The bait to bring the monsters out,_

_She was the girl, the girl on fire,_

_The scape goat laid on the pyre,_

_She was their Mockingjay,_

_They chose her to bear the guilty stone,_

_~All she wanted was to save the girl,_

_The little girl, her only wish,_

_The only light in her dark world,_

_Pure energy that lit her spark,_

_The catalyst that drove her into action,_

_To keep her alive is why she burned,_

_~They were the fools,and it's their fault really,_

_They were the one's always playing Games,_

_They played with fire,and the woods burned,_

_~But what did you think would happen?_

_If you put a hungry fire in a cage of trees?_

_If you hid her from water, and made her thirsty?_

_What were you looking for really?_

_Sounds like you wanted a war,_

_Looks as though you wanted the world to burn,..._

_~So you got what you wanted, and exactly what you deserved,_

_But it was she who paid the price for it all,_

_And it cost her everything,_

_Her sister..._

_~Of all the children that you've taken,_

_Her sister, Oh God,no!,_

_You should have known better,_

_Some things are so sacred, if but in her eyes,..._

_~Now the fire is sleepless,_

_Because you gave her nightmares,_

_~The fire without rest ,without sleep,_

_Without the death she now longs for,_

_You will pray for mercy, but it will not come,_

_You will pray for darkness to hide you, but it will not,_

_Her light will find you,_

_Her eyes are open,they know no sleep,_

_The angel of death, that you have woken,_

_Is coming to get justice,_

_And you will ask the sky to fall on you,but it will not,_

_Or if it does, she will spread her wings,_

_And light it on fire,_

_She with black wings, with dark armor,_

_She with eyes ablaze with tears,_

_That she cannot weep, because you caused her thirst,_

_She will drink your souls, and thirst still,_

_And you will ask for the mountains to fall on you,_

_You will forget they are filled with coal,_

_And she will sieze them as stones in a sling,_

_She will heap down coals of fire on your head,_

_She will ride the avalanche like the horses of hell,_

_And you will pray for rivers to drown you, but they will not answer,_

_For they will roil in steam in her wake,_

_And all of your dreams will be as dark as hers,_

_If she could sleep, because you stole her dreams,_

_And her sleep, and caused her insomnia,_

_And only God can forgive what you've done,_

_And only God can end the pain you caused,_

_And only God can put her to sleep,_

_And bid her bow "Goodnight"_

_~So pray for forgiveness, forgiveness is what you need,_

_Don't pray for your precious skin,you can't save it,_

_You lit a fire that you can't contain,_

_Now you must let it burn,_

_Now you must eat the ashes of your kingdom,_

_Now you must lose, lives for the lives you took,_

_Pray for forgiveness, and for the Girl on Fire,_

_Pray that God will let her sleep,_

_For as long as she's waking she will remember,_

_As long as she's thirsty, she will drink..._


End file.
